


Forgotten kisses

by NoirNoir



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirNoir/pseuds/NoirNoir
Summary: Hyunjoon wants Sunwoo to be happy so he sacrifices his own happiness and hides his feelings but how only can he take it.Sorry I suck at summaries and tagging.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its me. I haven't been active lately because of writers block but I found inspiration in an old prompt I wrote a while ago. Also If you notice I deleted my works on here. The first one I just didn't like and the series I was writing I didn't like the direction it was going so I just deleted it.

Hyunjoon feels so out of place. Being the third wheel is never fun. He was perfectly fine leaving the 'happy' couple alone but Miyeon didn't want to make me feel like she was stealing his best friend. So here he his sitting next to Sunwoo, sulking with his smoothie, wishing he was somewhere else.

Sunwoo had recently started dating this girl at their school named Miyeon. She was nice, sweet and pretty but for some reason, Hyunjoon couldn't stand her. He doesn't know why(he does but absolutely did not want to think about it)but whenever he saw her, his mood always shifts. She's not a bad person but he just doesn't like her. He gets very irritated around her but he tries to keep it on the down low so Sunwoo doesn't think anything. 

"Hey Sunwoo, wanna get some food?" Hyunjoon said in to his phone. "Sorry dude but I'm hanging out with Miyeon today but you're welcome to join us." Sunwoo said on the other end. Hyunjoon absolutely did not want to that. "Nah dude, it's okay. We can hang out some other time." Miyeon had taken the phone and was now the other side of the line."Its okay if you tag along, we can all hang out" she said. Hyunjoon kept telling her it was okay but she kept insisting. Eventually Hyunjoon gave in and agreed. Miyeon sounded so happy to hear that. So they met up to all eat together and Hyunjoon hated it. He just wanted to spend time with Sunwoo not Sunwoo and Miyeon. 

After they finished eating they (Miyeon) decide to go to the park. Things were going pretty good. They found a bench to sit at and were talking. They talked about school, homework, Sunwoo's soccer game next week and other things. Things were going will then Miyeon started to snuggle up to Sunwoo and that's when things got awkward again. The happy couple fell into their own world and Hyunjoon just sat their off to the side. Hyunjoon couldn't take the awkwardness so he just decided to leave. "Hey guys, I think that I'm going to leave now. I got some things to do" he said standing up. "Oh really, I thought you didn't have anything to do today." Sunwoo said. "I thought so too but something came up, I really gotta go." Hyunjoon totally just made that up just to get out if this situation. "Well okay then, see you at school." Miyeon said waving bye to him as he started to walk home. 

Later when Hyunjoon got home he got a text message from Sunwoo. 

Sunwoo: hey, u alright

Hyunjoon: yeah, I'm good.

Sunwoo: u sure? You seemed kinda distant today

Hyunjoon: just had a lot of things on my mind

Sunwoo: oh okay, well I'm here if you want to talk. 

Hyunjoon: thanks man but I'll be fine, see you monday 

Sunwoo: see ya

 

Hyunjoon thre his phone to the side as he fell onto the bed. He hated lying to Sunwoo but it's not like he could also tell me what was really bothering him. He pushes those thoughts off the side. He got up and took a shower to relive some stress. He got dress and decided to work on the last of his home work. It isn't until he lays in his bed, not sleeping but thinking. Thinking of Sunwoo and him. A time before Miyeon, a time before they cared, a time when it was just them, a time when they held each other, a time when they were more than just friends. He wished he could go back to that time.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to 3 years ago to when they were more than just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for not posting in a while. I have been very busy for the past two week, barely had any time to write. But I'm finally free.

3 years ago ~

It was late into the night and Hyunjoon and Sunwoo were still up. They talked, talked about things like school work, Sunwoo's soccer games, Hyunjoon dance recitals and relationships. The topic just came out of nowhere.  
"I don't get why everyone wants to be in a relationship? They seem like to much work". Sunwoo said. "I don't know, it seems nice. To have someone to be there for you." Hyunjoon replied. Hyunjoon was more fond of the idea of relationships than Sunwoo. "But like, you have friends for that, why do you need someone else?". "I guess the main difference is that you get to kiss them." Hyunjoon said. "Kissing is gross, your just smushing your face against someone else's face."  
Hyunjoon just looked at Sunwoo with a questioning face. "And what did you know about kissing? You've never kissed anyone other than your mom." Hyunjoon said. "So? You haven't kiss anyone other than your mom too." Sunwoo shot back. Hyunjoon just rolled his eyes. "My point is that you dont really know until you try it. You may have thoughts on it but you still don't know what it's like."Hyunjoon wanted to have his first kiss, really badly. He wanted to know what it was like. He notice Sunwoo was staring at him. He look at him and found that Sunwoo wasn't just staring at him but more his lips, he quickly looked away. He checks started to heat up. He looked at Sunwoo again who was still staring but was also blushing. Hyunjoon couldn't help but star back at Sunwoo. Hyunjoon felt his heart pound. They started to move closer, filling in the same between them. Soon the gap between them was gone, replaced by their lips touching. 

You would think that after kissing your best friend, things would be very awkward but it wasn't. If anything, things felt more right. The boys carried on living as they used to but every now and then, they'd disappear and lock lips in secret. It just became a part of their lives. They of course didnt tell anyone. They knew it was best to kept this, what ever it was, to themselves. No one needed to know what goes on between behind closed doors. They didn't even know what they were to each other. They never talked about it but both felt is was best not to know what they were. 

One day after school had end the boys were hanging out on school grounds. Sunwoo had a soccer game soon they thought that it was best they stayed. They walked around a for bit before Sunwoo had to go get ready. Hyunjoon kept giving Sunwoo pouty looks to get his attention. He wanted something.  
"Why do you kept looking at me like that?" Sunwoo asked. Hyunjoon just continued to pout at him until it clicked in Sunwoo's head.  
"Oh I get it, you want a kiss." Sunwoo quickly look around before pulling Hyunjoon into a corner and kissing him. Hyunjoon smiled as Sunwoo brushed his lips against his. Sunwoo's lips were soft and warm, as they always were. Like soft cookies fresh from the oven .  
"Oh there you guys- what are doing?" The kiss was interrupted as both boys jumped back to see that Eric, their friend, was standing there and had clearly seen what they were doing. Eric had confused look. Slightly mortified at what just happened, the boys started walking away."We'll explain later, okay. We should go now." Sunwoo said as the three started to walk back to the field in awkward silence. 

"So how long has this been going on?" Eric asked Hyunjoon. They were sitting in stands waiting for the game to start." Eric, not now." Hyunjoon tried to pay attention to the field, looking for Sunwoo. "Why? I just want to know because like if you two are dating because that's kinda of a big deal." Eric continued on.  
"Were not dating, at least I dont think we are." Hyunjoon said. He really did not want to talk about it as more people started to filling in the stands. "How you not know if you're dating? Come on just tell me." Eric pouted. Hyunjoon finally gave in."Fine, follow me."  
Hyunjoon led him to a part of the stands that had less people in it.  
"Okay so a few months ago I was staying at Sunwoo's house and we were talking about relationships which led into kissing. I poked fun at him because he said that kissing was gross despite never kissing anyone one. Then he told me I had no say in the matter as I also have never kissed anyone. Some how we ended up kissing and ever since then we,,,well you know." Hyunjoon red in the face.  
"Oh, so like, do you like him?" Eric asked. Hyunjoon didn't know how to answer that. He didn't even know what he felt. "I dont know, maybe. I'm not sure- Eric can we please stop talking about this now." Hyunjoon pleaded. Eric threw his hands up and didnt ask any more questions after that. 

"So now that Eric knows I guess it's a little easier." Hyunjoon said. They were in Sunwoo's room laying next to each other. "I guess so but we cant be that reckless anymore. What if it wasn't Eric who caught us? What then?" Sunwoo said pulling away. "I don't want us to get caught again. We need to be more careful." Hyunjoon got up and met Sunwoo's eyes.  
"You see that." He said pointing to the door. "Its closed. No one will see us here, no one will catch us. You don't have to worry. " He reached over and pushed Sunwoo's hair out of his eyes then cupped his face. "We'll be okay."  
Sunwoo's cheeks started to heat up. Hyunjoon leaned forward and rested his forehead on Sunwoo. "We'll be okay" he repeated. They stayed that like for what seemed like an eternity. And in that moment, Hyunjoon realized his feeling for him. He learned forward so their lips met. 

Days past and thing were relatively normal. The two became more careful but still snuck in a few kisses here and small things like holding hands under tables and playing footsie with each other . After a long day of school the boys were at Sunwoo's house resting. Sunwoo was being partially clingy that day, hugging and holding on to him when ever he can. Even now, as Hyunjoon sits on the bed scrolling on his phone, Sunwoo clings on to him. Hyunjoon doesn't particularly mind it. "Why you are so clingy today?" He asked. "I am not allowed to hug my best friend?"  
Hyunjoon threw this hands up in defense. After a bit he threw his phone to the side to cuddle Sunwoo properly. Soon after, almost as it gravity itself was pulling them to each other, they ended up kissing. The kiss was sweet and innocent, they couldn't help but giggle at themselves. It was perfect. They way their lips brush against each other as if they were made for each other. But this perfection was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door and the turning of the knob. They tried to pull away from each other but they couldn't move fast enough. "Hey boys- what's going on here." Sunwoo's mom said standing door, with a look of confusion, disbelief and disgust. See clearly saw what they were doing. No one moved, not for what seemed like forever."I should go" Hyunjoon said finally breaking the silence. He quickly gathering his things and left . He was to scared to look back. 

Sunwoo didnt come to school the next day or the day after and the day after that. After about a week he finally came back to school. Hyunjoon tried everything he could to get him to talk but it wouldn't work. Day after day He tried to called him but no answer, he tried texted him but no reply and tried to talk to him at school but he would be ignored. Sunwoo looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days, it hurt to even look at him. Hyunjoon himself wasn't doing so good either. He found it hard to eat or sleep. All he could think about was Sunwoo. Was he okay? Was he sleeping? Was he eating? What happened after he left? He was a mess. 

A month passed by and everything was still hell. Though Hyunjoon knew his efforts were in vain he still tried ever time he could. It was in the evening when Hyunjoon decided this is would he his last call to Sunwoo, if he didnt pick up then he would stop for good. He grabbed his phone and clicked on his name. The familiar sound the ringing filled his ears. Ringing and ringing and ringing and then it stopped, then the it stopped, replaced with the sound of a shakey breath. Hyunjoon's heart started racing. ".....meet me by the field." Was all he heard from the other line before he hung up. Hyunjoon finally got some sleep that night. 

The next after school Hyunjoon made his way to the field. Sunwoo was sitting on the bleachers, staring down at the ground. Hyunjoon stopped in his tracks, he heart started beating fast and his breath slowed. It took all of his might to walk over to Sunwoo.  
"Hey" was all Hyunjoon could muster out after standing there, staring at him. "Hey" Sunwoo said back. "You gonna sit down or keeping standing there?" He asked. Hyunjoon sat down next to him, keeping a distance between them. The silence was unbearable but neither of them didnt know what to say.  
"What happened?" Hyunjoon finally asked after what seemed like forever. "After you left, my mom asked me what we were doing. I told her the truth about everything. How long it's been okay on, and why we did it. She said if I ever did anything like that again I would be kicked out and wouldn't be their son anymore. Later my dad came home, he was more understanding about it. He said that whatever happens, he still loves me. They had a big argument over it. I ditched school for a week, he couldn't face you. It hurts to much to even think about it. I couldn't sleep or eat. All I could do is think about you." Sunwoo finished. Hyunjoon had tears running down his face.  
"I don't think we can be friends anymore." Sunwoo cried out. Hyunjoon losted it "NO! I don't care what she says, I'm not losing you." Hyunjoon shot out. "She would never approve."  
"WE DONT BE TOGETHER!! IM NOT LOSING MY BEST FRIEND!!" Sunwoo stayed quite. After he cooled down Hyunjoon finally spoke up. "We don't have to be......whatever we were, I'm not losing my best friend. I-I still need you." Hyunjoon said throwing his head into his hands. Sunwoo moved closer to him and put his arm around him. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until they had to leave. 

They stayed friends. It took a few months but soon things were back to normal. Eric didn't bother asking what happened when Hyunjoon told him that they stopped, he knew it was non of his business and didn't need to know. Everything was fine now but they never spoke about it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot. I needed this back ground to add more weight to the story. Well hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @uwujgyeon


	3. Update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on things

Hello, sorry for not updating this fic in a long time. I really didnt mean to but things get in the way. I'm a student and the school year is wrapping up so that means finals. It sucks and I'm not looking forward to it but it's part of school. And not to mention I have a lot of family and personal things going on at the moment, with all this going on writing is not my main priority at the moment. But dont worry once every is cleared up I'll get back to writing and update this fic soon. I'm really proud of this story and I hold it really close to my heart so I'm very excited to get back to writing. I'm very excited to show you all how this story will go. 

💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter   
> @uwujgyeon


End file.
